1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick swivel mechanism and, more particularly, to a lipstick swivel mechanism having a brake function so as to avoid push back of the lipstick during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lipstick dispensers typically have an outer helical cam track sleeve and a longitudinal track inner body rotatable inside the cam sleeve to axially proper and retract a lipstick cup with a lug or lugs that track in the cam track and in the longitudinal track.
A problem found in certain conventional lipstick dispensers is the problem of push back. Push back may occur when the consumer is applying the lipstick to the consumer's lips, that is, the reaction force for applying the lipstick pushes the lipstick and the lipstick cup down the helical tracks of the dispenser. Push back is generally prevented when the lipstick is fully extended by providing horizontal locking tracks at the upper end of the inner body longitudinal track. However, if the consumer does not fully extend the lipstick (as often occurs when a new lipstick is being used), the locking tracks are unavailing since the lipstick cup is not extended sufficiently to engage in the locking tracks. Such push back is most noticeable in fast spiral dispensers, in which the cam tracks extend less than or around 360 degrees of the dispenser, which have relatively higher cam angles, so that pressure applied on the lipstick cup tends to push the cup and lipstick back down the cam and inner body tracks. This problem may be less acute in dispensers having slow spiral tracks, such as double or triple turn dispensers. However, for the convenience of a consumer, a fast spiral dispenser is preferable as it is easier and more elegant to use.